this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Sergei
Overview As a child he is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child he requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, he cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, he can't scavenge outdoors(scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight and guard. What he can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. But it does not need to be taught to craft certain toys such as jump rope and ball. Same for using Rainwater Collector, meat or vegetable or herb collection from Garden and Trap. If adults have not conversed with her for a few days, he probably will complain why no one talks to him. He will become happier or content by playing toys alone or interact with adults. Cveta and Zlata are greater than others to console towards Child survivors. What mentioned in the paragraph apply to other children. Personality Sergei has close bond with his younger god brother Oleg. Oleg who departed on airplane has huge influence on his personality. According to your choices in the story, his story and ending are closely related to his god brother. Sergei is kind of vulnerable probably because growing up in an orphanage, attempting to be tough though. He has been showing great concern in all four stories for Oleg who accidentally left alone after the war began. None of the playable children cares their relatives so much and describes them in each story. Thus, we could presume that they're the most intimate partners in all children-related stories. Character Story #''"I... kind of lied about my parents. I'm sorry. I was in an orphanage since I was very small. I thought that you'd change your mind if you knew. But Oleg is real! We're not related, but we swore to be like brothers."'' #''"So my brother Oleg, he's really smart, but on the smaller side, and the other kids kept pushing him around. Especially Vano, a big boy who was almost a grown-up. Nobody would stand up to him. So one night I sneaked into his dorm."'' #''"I left pincers stolen from the workshop on his bed, and I stuck a note to his pillow: "If you touch Oleg, you'll never count to 10 on your fingers again." And that was the end of it. Afterwards Oleg and I swore to each other that from now on we'd be like brothers."'' #''"We were meant to be flown out of town before it got really bad, but there was not enough space on the plane. So older kids had to stay. But when we returned to the school, the army arrested all the staff and told us to go away. When it's over, I'm going to find Oleg, whatever it takes."'' Variants # "You know, what I told you about myself is not all true. We're not so rich and... actually the only true part was about my brother. Only he's not my real brother. I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd kick me out if you knew I was an orphan." # "Oleg is a bit small and he was often bullied. And there was this guy Vano who really shouldn't be still in school, he was almost a grown-up, and he... liked to do things to kids. Adult things. And Oleg told me he tickled him and said that he'll "have fun" with him soon." # "I sneaked into Vano's dorm at night and put a blade to his throat, and when he woke up, I whispered that I'll carve him a second smile if he so much as looks at Oleg. And that was the end of it. Afterwards Oleg and I swore to each other that from now on we'd be like brothers." # "When the shells started to fall, they took us to the airport to fly us from Pogoren. Oleg went on the plane and I was left behind. And when I returned to school, the army rounded up all the staff and told us to get lost. I'll probably never see Oleg again." Endings }} Trivia *Sergei pretends to tough when he's confronted with dangers, but he's fragile deep inside based on his biography. Category:Playable Characters Category:Children